


Happy Birthday, darlin'.

by many_freckles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, bit of a size kink, it's in a Fallout New Vegas setting, jesse is thicc, so imagine that when you read it, this is also kind of cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/many_freckles/pseuds/many_freckles
Summary: You and Jesse McCree are staying an abandoned motel on your birthday, and boy has he got a gift for you.





	Happy Birthday, darlin'.

**Author's Note:**

> this this really self indulgent again bc i love mccree and i love the fallout aesthetic and i love dick so. here it is, enjoy getting your brains pounded out of you by everyone's favourite cowboy.

You didn’t really expect to spend your 18th birthday like this. 

Granted, you didn’t really expect to see your 18th birthday anyway, let alone be spending it with the washed up cowboy Jesse McCree on the floor of a run down, abandoned motel. A match stuck into a cactus fruit, pretending it was some kind of cake. 

It was your favourite fruit, after all.

The room smelt of cigar smoke and faintly of whiskey from the few sips your partner in crime had taken. The only light in the room came from the dull shine of a nearly dead lightbulb on the ceiling. It could barely be called a light bulb, it was more of a candle than anything. Flickering, and barely doing it’s job. Luckily, Jesse was smart and had lit a few candles to give some light to the otherwise dreary expanse of the motel room. The room consisted of drab browns and greys, probably the last remnants of any colour that was now washed out from years of desert sand and wind, and the bright California sun getting through cracks and holes in the walls and ceilings. 

A rough sound and a crack was heard, and you saw a match with a flickering flame lowering down onto the makeshift candle, that was also a match, on the freshly picked cactus fruit. The light in the ‘cake’ was finally lit, and you barely noticed. You were too busy observing your surroundings.

“What’s wrong, kid. See something?” A deep, smooth voice interrupted your thoughts. It was Jesse, of course. His voice was a little raspy, as usual. You wondered if he always was like that, or if it was just because of the constant cigar smoking.

“Mm? No, I just kinda zoned out for a sec.” You responded, staring at the burning stick in the fruit with your head in your hands. 

“Well, happy birthday I guess. Why dont’cha blow out your candle? You’re finally 18, not like it really makes a difference in the desert.” Jesse said, giving you a gentle pat on the back. That charming smile making you feel a shred of positivity.

You cracked a small smile and did just that, blowing out the so-called ‘candle’. The smell of the smoke filled your nostrils and you sighed. It was a pleasant smell to you, especially since most smoke you smell is usually from cigars or guns, or maybe even burning flesh. You never know. 

You just now noticed the soft music in the background, the radio was on. A coincidence, your favourite song was playing.

‘Blue Moon, you saw me standing alone  
Without a dream in my heart  
Without a love of my own’

You looked over at Jesse, he took a sip from the bottle of whiskey. 

“Oh, in case you were hopin’ sweetheart, I didn’t get you a gift or nothin’. I thought my presence was gift enough.” He cracked a smile and a small laugh. Full of himself, as per usual. You thought how he thought so highly of himself was kind of cute. He never really did it to brag, only to joke. He was definitely not faking that confidence, though.

You shook your head and sighed at him, pretending to be disappointed. “You make such a big deal about my special day, and you don’t even get me a present? Some friend you are.” You make a ‘pfft’ sound and look away to intensify your mock upsetness.  
He luckily noticed you were only joking and lightly punched your arm playfully.

“Well, I did think of a gift for you but uh, not sure if you’d actually want it. It was...just a silly thought.” Jesse said, taking the thick cigar out of his mouth and putting it out on the grubby carpet, a small sizzle from the burning fabric was heard. He scooted a little closer to you. The smokey scent on his breath, and the smell of gunpowder and dirt was on his body. 

“And what was that, cowboy?.” You questioned, leaning towards him to maybe rest your head on his broad shoulder.

Saying you weren’t a little attracted to Jesse McCree would be a huge lie, in your case. He was hard not to like. He was tall, buff, and rather charismatic. You were surprised by how often he was able to barter and talk his way through so many situations, especially since you weren’t much of a talker yourself. You’d be in countless amounts of sticky situations without him. Hell, he’s saved your life so many times, you can’t count them on your fingers anymore.

There was something incredibly charming about him. The smell of smoke, and the constant subtle flirting. The pet names, all of it tickled your fancy in such a way that you realized you had a strange fixation on him. You didn’t think that he knew, but you had a fear that he might have noticed you catching glances when his shirt came off to tend to wounds. 

“Oh, nothin’ much, buttercup. I was just thinkin’ though, since you’re 18 and all…” He drawled, tracing a skilled finger along your jaw, making your body shiver with delight. His touches were oh so gentle.

You raised a curious eyebrow and took a good look at his face. It was rugged, and a little dirty from their travels. When was the last time they saw water? He hadn’t shaved in quite a while, earning him a generous scruff to go along with his usual beard. The smile on his face could melt icebergs, honestly. It was dripping charisma and charm. No wonder he could talk his way out of anything, with a mouth like that and a voice like dark chocolate. 

You almost didn’t notice those gorgeous lips pressing against your own, chapped and rough, yet so incredibly inviting that you barely noticed the dryness of them. With no hesitation you leaned into the kiss, taking no time in letting him know that you want this as much as he does. His hand cupped your cheek, his calloused thumb rubbing along your smooth cheekbone.

Before you knew it, the kiss was over, and he was pulling away. His face was back into your view, briefly blurring before coming back into focus from your eyes opening. There he was, charming smile and all. Small wrinkles formed in the corner of his eyes as that smile formed. 

“What do ya say, honey? Ya want my gift?” He asked, teasing you with only the sound of his voice. That deep, rough voice always did so many things to you. You couldn’t count how many times you imagined that smooth voice in your ear, whispering dirty things into them as those skilled gunslinger hands wandered all over your wanting body.

You could only nod, no words came out. You were afraid that if you spoke, you’d only whimper. It’s like he read your mind. You’d been fantasizing about letting Jesse McCree take you ever since you first set eyes on the man, so the fact that your fantasy was about to become a reality blew your mind, especially on your own birthday.

“Oh, baby, I’m gonna give you the best night of yer life.” He mumbled before going back in for another searing kiss. You moaned into his mouth, wrapping your arms around his neck as his lips ravished yours. He bit at your bottom lip gently, letting out a low chuckle before kissing you hard again. His tongue swept across your bottom lip, asking for entrance into your mouth. You opened your mouth, an open invitation. He took it, and his wet tongue entered your mouth. You could only moan. He pushed you to the floor, now towering over you as you french kissed passionately on the motel carpet. 

It felt like hours has passed when he pulled away from your mouth. Both of your lips swollen from the passionate affair. You were panting slightly, staring up at the scruffy man over top of you.

“Now, I think maybe we should take this somewhere else, what do ya say, darlin’?” He asked, sly hands snaking down your sides, making you shiver. 

You nodded, and before you knew it he was hoisting you up from the ground, and he was carrying you in his arms. There was hardly a distance between the floor and the bed, but maybe he just wanted to show you his potential strength for later use. He picked you up as if you weighed nothing.

He placed you onto the bed, the mattress creaking underneath the weight of both of you. You hoped that the creaking wouldn’t continue on with the rest of the night. Instantly, his lips were on your again, sealing them together in a passionate kiss. Small moans came from the man’s throat and his hands wandered your body, brushing over all the bumps and curves. 

He quickly began stripping your body of your wasteland clothing. Your armour was already off when you set up camp in the motel for the night, all that was left was your underclothes. A simple T-shirt and jeans. Your shirt came off, leaving goosebumps on your skin as the air hit you. Jesse sat admiring you, lust in his deep brown eyes as he scanned over your exposed skin. While admiring your body, he pulled off the glove on his right hand, throwing it to the floor.

Your bra came off quickly after, and his hands cupped your breasts sweetly, his rough and calloused fingers pinches your pert nipples, hardening into stiff little peaks under his touches. 

“Oh, sweetheart. I ain't never seen someone as gorgeous as you” Jesse said as he rubbed his thumbs over your sensitive nipples. You bit your lip. Your face felt hot and you knew you must look so flushed and embarrassed. 

Yet Jesse’s gaze was filled with love and affection, his deep brown eyes observing your flushed face and breasts, soaking in your beauty as much as possible as if he never wants to forget it. His mouth finds your left nipple. His tongue swirls around it, his free fingers pinching gently at your other nipple. He sucks gently, making you gasp quietly in delight. The wet feeling of his tongue on you exhilarates you, sending all of your arousal straight down to your core. 

He sucked on the underside of your breast, his obvious goal to leave a dark bruise-like mark to help you remember this night. You bit your lip and furrowed your brow, looking at the gorgeous man latched onto your flesh. He looked at you and gave a wink. His lips popped off of you with a ‘pop’ sound, and he admired his work, cupping your breast with care. 

“So gorgeous, baby.” He mumbled, leaving sweet kisses down your bare abdomen and stomach, nearing closer and closer to where you want him. He took no time in removing your pants, sliding the tight jeans down your leg. He licked his lips at the sight of your nearly completely naked body. 

Warm, firm hands touch your thighs, spreading them delicately. Cold metal meets your hot core through your panties. He rubs your slit gently with one metal finger, giving you a wonderful mix of sensations. He pushes your panties aside, and the cold metal of his hand made direct contact to your slick lips. You gasped, loving the feeling of the cool on the hot. 

He removed his finger and you whined. “Now now, patience darlin’...” McCree crooned, sliding your panties down your thighs, throwing them with the rest of your clothes. He spreads your thighs once more, licking his lips as he stared at your body. His robotic hand rested on your thigh, dangerously close to your most sensitive area. His human hand drew closer. His thumb brushed along your lips gently, making you gasp softly at the contact. 

You hadn’t been touched for what felt like years. After meeting Jesse, you hardly had time to please yourself since he was always by your side. You had a lot of pent up sexual feelings to get out, and boy are you glad to be getting them out with Jesse McCree. 

A thick finger pressed into you, slipping in with ease from how wet you were. You let out a quiet moan, and your body jolted as his thumb rubbed at your swollen clit. You brought a hand to your mouth, placing it over it to try to muffle your moans, and to hide your red face. You groaned between your lips.

“F-fuck...Jesse..” You squeaked out. You free hand tangled itself into Jesse’s smooth locks. You needed something to do with your hands, so you ran your fingers through his hair, concentrating on the sensation of being fingered by the cowboy.  
“Only one finger and you’re already a mess. Just wait ‘til we get to the good part baby, i’ll have ya screamin’..” Jesse moaned. 

Before you knew it, you felt a hot, wet tongue lick your clit. A jolt of pleasure made you twitch, pulling a gasp from your lips. While his tongue worked on your clit, another thick finger pushed in, filling you up already. You bit your lip, letting out a drawn out moaned. 

He sucked gently on your clit, and you pulled on his hair. He moaned, so you did it again. His fingers picked up speed, sliding into you with ease over and over again. You belly began to feel tight, and you knew you were gonna burst soon if he kept this up.

His tongue licked circles around your sensitive bundle of nerves and his fingers thrusted in and out of you quickly, coating his fingers completely in your juices. You began crying out louder, pulling his hair every now and then. You could feel your orgasm approaching quickly.

‘A-ah fuck, Jesse, I think i’m gonna come.” You managed to get out between pants and squeaks.

He grunted in response, speeding up and fingering you harder. Before you knew it, you were seeing stars, your pussy tightening around his thick fingers. Your back arched off the bed and you grasped the bed sheets relentlessly. You rode out your orgasm on his fingers. He slowed down with you, noticing you relaxing and panting, out of breath.

He sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He sighed, wiping his fingers on the already kind of dirty motel bed sheet. 

After sitting for a moment, you tilted your head up to look at your new lover who was palming his jeans, staring down at you lustfully. You couldn’t wait for what came next. 

A clink noise was heard, and his belt buckle came undone. Jesse purposefully took his sweet time, teasing you by making you wait even longer. You squirmed, already eager for another round. You could see the impressive bulge already in his beige coloured pants, begging to be freed, and it would be freed if he didn’t take his sweet ass time, teasing you with what was to come. 

He could tell you were eager and ready to go, you knew it. He had a cocky smirk on his face, and he watched you intently, noting all of your squirms and mildly frustrated facial expressions. He was doing what he did best, really. Being confident, and all too cocky. 

When you thought about him being cocky, you didn’t really mean it literally. His pants were finally pushed down, letting his cock finally spring free, and god damn was it something else. Your mouth fell open slightly, amazed at the sheer girth of it. Just by looking at it you knew your hand wouldn’t be able to fit around it fully, and that shot right to your groin, revving you up all over again. This man could do amazing things to you without even touching you.

His large robotic hand grabbed it loosely, and even with his hand it looked impressive.  
“I noticed you were starin’, baby. You like what ya see?” He asked, that stupid cocky smirk across his lips still. 

You could only nod, spreading your legs further. You wanted him so bad, you were aching for him. 

“Oh, sweetheart, I can’t stand to see ya like this.” Jesse moaned, crawling over top of you. 

You instantly wrapped your arms around his neck pulling him in for a hungry kiss. He pressed his lips against your hard, growling into your mouth. His hands found your thighs, squeezing as he spread them further. You felt his thick cock rest on your mound. It was hot and heavy on top of you. You push your hip upwards, attempted to gain some sort of friction from it. You were getting impatient, letting out small whimpers, trying to get him to finally fuck you.

“What’s wrong baby, you want somethin’?” He asked with a chuckle, his metal hand, now warm from all the contact, trailed down your thigh down to your hot, wet core. One metal finger teased your clit, no longer oversensitive from your previous orgasm. “Tell me what ya want, birthday girl.” He said, leaning into your neck to leave gentle kisses. His facial hair nearly tickling your neck, but you were so overcome by arousal that you hardly noticed, and it all just turned into pleasure.

“F…” You swallowed, taking a breath. “Fuck me cowboy.” You whimpered out. You meant to sound more demanding, but it came out as a desperate beg, but you could tell Jesse loved it. His cock twitched against you, just making you want it in you even more. 

“Alright, darlin’, I’ll fill ya right up.” He reassured into your ear. The sound of his voice made you shiver. 

His cock prodded at your soaking entrance. You could feel how thick it was already. You bit down on your lip, preparing yourself. He moaned quietly as he pushed the head in. It was almost too thick for you, or so you thought. There was no such thing as ‘too thick’ for you. Before you knew it, the head of his dick popped into you, stretching you out in almost an uncomfortable fashion, but the burn was so good. 

“Fuck, baby…” Jesse mumbled against your neck, sucking on the sensitive skin. 

You only squeaked in response, grabbing a handful of his luscious hair. He slowly worked himself into, taking care to not hurt you at all. While he was definitely eager, he was very gentle when he needed to be, constantly checking to make sure you felt okay with caring whispers and gentle kisses. He knew that when he adjusted, he could get rough with you, and you couldn’t wait. At this point, the thick appendage was halfway into you, stretching you like you wouldn’t believe. In all of your fantasies, of course you thought he’d be huge, why wouldn’t you think that? You never expected it to be so true, especially to this extent. 

He started a rhythm of slow, steady thrusts, letting you get used to the feel of him inside of you. You moaned with delight and relaxed you head on the pillow, leaving your neck exposed for you lover to kiss some more. You could feel every twitch and throb inside of you, his cock filling you to what you thought was your limit, but you felt him push farther into you. You were so wet already that no extra lubrication was needed. Bottoming out was easier for him now that you were so thoroughly stretched out. You felt his coarse pubic hair press up against your own, and you let out a shocked gasp.

“Damn, sweetheart. Didn’t think you’d be able to take all of me so well.” He said, sounding rather impressed. He pulled back out slowly, only to push back in, starting a rhythm of deep, harder thrusts this time. He held onto your hips for leverage, his hips making gentle slaps against yours as he filled you over and over with his girthy cock. You knew you’d feel this in the morning. 

Your moans increased in volumes over time, and you squeaked every time he filled you fully. It felt like it had been hours at this pace, and you were getting impatient. You wanted more of him, you wanted him to be rough, you wanted to be sore in the morning and you wanted to remember this night forever. 

“Harder, cowboy.” You groaned, pulling at his hair teasingly. Maybe all it took was a little bit of roughness from you to get it out of him. 

He grunted, slamming into you hard and suddenly, making you cry out in surprise. He went back to his pace again, chuckling into your ear.

“If you wanna have your way baby, you gotta talk nice.” He whispered into your ear, dripping with dominance. You shivered all through your body. 

“Harder, please.” You whimpered, recovering from his hard thrust. 

“Yeah, there we go birthday girl.” He said in your ear, a little louder. His voice gaining it’s sound as it raised from the whisper. He sat up more and began fucking you hard, squeezing your hips hard enough to leave small marks where his finger tips are. You wrap your legs around his waist, squeezing your thighs in an attempt to get closer to him. Every time your hips came in contact, there was a crude slap that accompanied the wet noises of his cock being relentlessly fucked into you. You were going crazy, your cries and moans getting louder and louder. You didn’t think that the sounds coming from your mouth were possible. 

“That’s it, darlin’, scream for me.” Jesse encouraged, his voice raspy with lust. He was panting, small grunts and groans streaming from his mouth as he pounded into you. He gripped your thighs, lifting them and shifting your position. As soon as he slammed into you in this new position, you screamed out his name. The angle was perfect, hitting your g-spot perfectly. You were amazing by his skill and precision, and you knew you were gonna orgasm without any other stimulation. Now that’s a first. 

“Fuck, sweetheart, I wanna cum in this gorgeous little cunt of yours.” He groaned out between pants, his voice getting more rough as he went on. 

Fuck, that was too hot, and that’s what you wanted. You nodded frantically, choking out a plea to get him to actually do it. That was the only thing on your mind right now. All good ideas were out of the door, the only thing on your mind was Jesse McCree, and his giant cock inside of you. 

“Nng, I’m glad ya want it babe.” He said, managing to get a small chuckle out before it was replaced with a grunt. “I’m close, sweetheart. I want you to say my name when ya cum, okay baby?” He warned. 

You could only nod, you brain no longer able to form full words due to the pounding you were receiving. You could feel your orgasm tightening in your stomach, and you were getting close to exploding. You raked your nails down his back, hoping to leave long red marks to look at tomorrow. He growled, cursing somewhere in the mix. You did it again a sly smirk on your face. 

You orgasm was approaching quickly, swelling up in your stomach with such ferocity you felt like you would explode. 

“Nn-fuck! F-fuck Jesse I’m gonna come i’m aH-!” You yelled out, losing control over the volume of your screams. If you had any neighbours, you definitely would have woken them up by now. Suddenly, your orgasm came hard, crashing into you like a tsunami. Euphoria washed over your body and you tightened around him, calling out his name over and over, unable to control yourself. 

That pushed him over the edge, and you felt his cum spurt into you in bursts, coating your wet walls and leaking out onto the sheets beneath you.

He collapsed on top of you, both of you were panting messes, holding onto each other and gasping for breath. You squeezed him close to you, trying to regain yourself. Your vision was blurred from your intense orgasm and both of your bodies were covered in a thin sheen of sweat from all the hard work.

It took several minutes to gain your energy back. Jesse rolled off of you onto the bed, still panting and flushed. You looked over at him, and he smiled at you weakly. He was obviously exhausted as he should be.

“Holy fuck, Jesse.” You finally said, breaking the silence. 

“It was good, baby, but I don’t know if you could call it holy.” He joked, already going back to his old, cheeky ways.

You rolled you eyes and exhaled deeply, allowing yourself to relax. You rolled over and draped your arm over his large, firm frame. 

“Hold me, cowboy.” You mumbled, demanding he cuddle you. 

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around you, holding your sweaty bodies close together.

“Hoped you liked my gift, birthday girl.”


End file.
